


Selfies wit da Bae

by datprettyboi



Series: MLM Month of Voltron 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, its super gay, mlm author, the prompt is Selfies, theyre super gay, this is for mlm month of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datprettyboi/pseuds/datprettyboi
Summary: coran is frustrated and blaytz cheers him up





	Selfies wit da Bae

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee more blayran yeet  
> hopefully ill be writing more for mlm month but we shall see

Coran studied the control panel in front of him. The red flashing of the error screen in front of him broke into his vision in an aggravating fashion. He huffed and typed in a pattern. The technology responded with a screeching blare. He furrowed his brows against his pounding head. He was too tired for this. 

He felt a presence behind him and was met with a warm arm snaking around his waist. “Is it giving you trouble, babe?” Blaytz asked him. His height allowed him to rest his cheek against Coran’s hair, but not quite the top of his head. 

Coran let himself lean into him, turning himself slightly to nestle into his chest. “The quiznacking machine won’t do what it’s meant to! Anyone would think it’s gained consciousness.”

“We better prepare for a robot takeover then, shouldn’t we?” Blaytz jested, wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend. Coran humphed in reply. Blaytz let out a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to Coran’s temple. He couldn’t hold back a soft smile at the affection. Blaytz always knew how to cheer him up.

Blaytz’s arm shifted from his waist and he looked up at him. Blaytz gave him his signature sneaky grin before pulling out his recording device. Coran frowned at him. 

 

“Blaytz, this is hardly the time to be taking pictures,” he said to him and Blaytz pouted.

“But you love them,” he almost whined, drawing out the last word.

He wasn’t wrong. Their room was plastered with pictures Blaytz had taken of the two of them, and the ones Coran took sneakily while he wasn’t looking. Blaytz always found out but he never minded. Looking into Blaytz’s eyes though, he couldn’t resist. He was so weak for his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Fine. Just one,” he said, trying to firm. 

Blaytz beamed back. “I knew you would come around.”

He switched the camera to the hand that had been around Coran’s front and snuggled him close from behind. He bent his head and pressed it against Coran’s. He couldn’t hide the blush that snuck onto his cheeks so he instead held the hand that curled around his hip. 

He could see Blaytz’s cheeks warm on the device’s screen, turning a darker blue than usual. He pulled Coran closer and took the photo. Blaytz kept Coran against him to Coran’s pleasure as he lowered his arm to look at the resulting photo. He had timed it perfectly to match with the red flashing of the screen. The photo was bathed in warm light. It was beautifully romantic.

“Is it going to go on the wall?” Blaytz asked him, a soft smile on his face, eyes undeniably full of love. Coran smiled back.

“Definitely.” He kissed his cheek, going up onto his toes the slightest bit. “Now let me work,” he said.

Blaytz beamed and ruffled his hair. “Catch you later, sweetheart.”

Coran watched him leave, sad to see him go. Blaytz must have sensed his gaze. He swiveled around, shot finger guns at him and winked in one swift movement. Coran let out a bubble of laughter and turned back to face the keyboard.

When he returned to their quarters later, the photo was already on the wall with a note next to it. It read, “love you, gorgeous xx”.

Coran touched the photo lightly and met Blaytz’s eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know blaytz loves petnames?
> 
> feel free to follow me at [smilinglance](smilinglance.tumblr.com)!


End file.
